


【黑泽安达】【哨向】赢光

by JelsaFrost



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelsaFrost/pseuds/JelsaFrost
Summary: Character：黑泽优一×安达清柘植×湊（戏份不多）Sammary：①哨兵黑泽×向导安达精神体：鬓狼×瞪羚②哨兵柘植×向导湊精神体：西伯利亚雪橇犬×狐獴③HE④灵感来源LOL 卢锡安×赛娜Warning:①某人中途会扑街一段时间（。②很魔幻！③私设一大堆！
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黑迟優一/安達清
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. 【黑泽安达】【哨向】赢光（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 你原本也只是个凡人，因为他的喜欢，才给你镀了一层光。
> 
> 全文近5W，一个“错过”的故事。

【楔子】Send It  
「Send it.」

698.45赫兹。

是星星死亡时的声音。

这一次，死去的星星留下了一份礼物，一颗心脏大小的陨石。

不起眼的石头经由海浪的怀抱送到了岸边，夜晚的沙滩是宁静的墨蓝色，湿润的沙粒踩在脚上意外地舒适。听从浪花与月光的共鸣，瘦弱的孩童被一步步扯向了海的怀抱。

【1】Over The Hills  
「You're alone in the ground.」

看着眼前的场景，黑泽突然想起高中时读过的宫泽贤治笔下的故事。

如烟花一样绚烂的银河，点缀着蓝色、紫色、橙色的极光冰晶柱，似一棵棵大树般伫立空中，青光缭绕，在黑漆漆的冻原上闪烁着美丽的光芒，仿佛成千上万的小精灵舞动着翅膀聚集到了一起。

正因为不相信童话，所以才对现实感到震撼。在这凄凉又雾蒙蒙的北欧冻原上，鲜红亮丽的巨龙之火无声地、热烈地燃烧着，一直燃烧着。

最近“丰川”发布的活动越来越多，范围从全国扩散到全球，作为一名实战经验丰富的S级哨兵，黑泽自然而然被选中成为了精锐小队的队长，带领数十名排名较高的哨兵和向导前往北欧冻原执行任务。这块平静的土地由精灵族掌管，凑合着和睦相处几天不成问题。

但靠近目标的位置没有人类居住，眼看着天色也暗了下来，黑泽招手示意军队，找个易守不易攻的位置先驻扎一晚。这一带的冰层比之前厚实，破裂开的地方偶尔有鱼儿跃出水面，溅起数点水花。

晚饭吃的烤鱼，夜幕低垂，凉风习习，曾经繁密的白樱花树大多萎谢，枯叶凋零，满地萧条。

年轻的哨兵睡不着，倚着河边的冰块坐下，天际列满了一颗颗明亮的星子，似乎伸手可得，又远得触不可及。能让他牢牢握在手里的，只有那把沾满鲜血的武士刀。  
作为他精神体的鬓狼也不肯独自休息，咬着树枝拨弄水面，揽起涟漪一片。

乍一看，的确像是文艺青年在思考人生。

“我失眠。”黑泽坐得离它远点，“大冷天的还玩水，小心感冒，到时候可千万别传染我。”

“嗷呜。”鬓狼目光一缩，从树枝的顶端咬起来一枚晶莹剔透的东西。

“这是……鳞片？鱼鳞？”

“不像，”黑泽心里微微一惊，立刻警觉，“倒像是龙鳞。”  
龙。

传闻中快要灭绝的那个种族。

不安如压城的黑云般笼罩心头，黑泽顾不得和临时搭档的向导联络：“走，去看看。”

以冰柱为分界线，星空撕裂后是熊熊烈焰，令夜色燃成赤红。

罗蕾莱诱惑的歌声回荡在冰原，可四周却没有任何生灵存活的气息。为了防身，黑泽没收回精神体鬓狼，一人一狼驰骋在陌生的土地上。

直到余烬渐渐变冷，他才在一片茂盛的草地间找到了他们此行的目标——那头受伤的火龙。而眼前的场景他必定终身难忘。

半边翅膀已经无法动弹，火龙的吐息却依然非常灼热，龙皮表面布满了紫罗兰色的纹路，圈圈圆圆间点缀着狭小的圆点，远看像双龙戏珠，近看宛若吞花入腹的双尾龙。

诡异的画面让鬓狼立刻进入防卫状态，张嘴咧出尖锐的獠牙，闪着冰冷的寒光。

火龙当然不是吃素的，冲着鬓狼狠狠喷出一大团幽蓝的火焰，过高的温度转瞬便将周遭的植被热熔。鬓狼被烫到了脚掌，不由得暴怒，迈开长腿蓄势待发，喉间发出的低沉闷哼似乎是在请求主人发号施令。

忽然，一股平和的精神力闯入了黑泽的意识海里，像是冬日里柔软的棉被，用温暖和愉悦把人裹紧。炸毛的鬓狼也慢慢恢复了理智，眼神由锐利变回了平静。

“那个……请等一下！”不远处，穿着红色教袍的青年匆匆赶来，在他身后，跟着一只长着犄角的动物——瞪羚嘴里正叼着些药草，“黑泽，不要伤害它，它被荆棘划伤了翅膀。”

“……安达？”从小被红帽子教会抚养，某一天突然宣布成为下一任教皇继承人的幸运儿。黑泽笑了笑，不动声色地收好半出鞘的武士刀，明知故问道，“教会从地底上来了？”

“嗯，下午的时候我们发出了集合讯号，没见你们回复，所以长老们在这附近驻扎了。”安达摘下挡风的兜帽，刘海没了压制的重力顿时蓬起来了一点，恰好露出了那双似煤袋星云般美丽的眼睛，“帮它疗伤需要一点时间，佛卡斯，你能和珊瑚一起帮我们护法吗？”

意外被点名的鬓狼抬起前爪蹭了蹭主人临时搭档的衣角，姿态亲昵使得瞪羚在一旁直哼哼，继而用长长的犄角撞了下它，两只精神体对视一眼，分别绕到了火龙的身后。

正欲将半出鞘的武士刀收回，捣鼓药草的青年立刻制止了他的行动，黑泽不免觉得疑惑，手指不自觉地弹了弹刀鞘，“需要我出手吗？”

“水里好像有东西，”安达做了个噤声的手势，在意识海里用精神触手构建出一个模型，引导黑泽去感受那未知的生物，“它的神经信号频率很特殊，向导手册上没出现过……你认识？！”

“你知道本次任务吧，S级，找到并追踪远古水龙。”黑泽从背后取下长弓，右手紧握一支电光箭，火龙的鼻息从身侧袭来，金色的瞳仁半眯半张，映照出他的身影，“大概是它出现了。”

进入警备状态的哨兵很紧绷，安达一面为黑泽疏导多余的讯息，一面发散精神网去感知水下生物，身躯庞大的龙王在冰层下徘徊，不是害怕，而是等待最佳时机——它大概以为这头受伤的龙凶多吉少，哪怕两败俱伤也要把同伴从愚蠢的人类手里救回来。

“轰——”的一声，冰层被暴力地破开，从水面冒出站在他们眼前的是一头巨龙，仅是半立的姿势都有十几米那么高，白色的鳞片雪似的覆盖了它的全身，冰蓝的瞳眸与巨大的双翼代表着龙王的尊贵身份。

它瞧着鬓狼和瞪羚，呼出一口长长的冰气。

赤裸裸的挑衅！鬓狼恼火极了，冲着巨龙狂叫不止，黑泽在意识海里勒令它冷静都无济于事，眼看着巨龙抬掌朝两只精神体的方向拍下，容不得多想，他拔出武士刀，足下急转，踩着火龙的背部使身体飞了起来——优越的体能令重力暂时无法桎梏他的行动，积蓄已久的力量自手中紧握的长刀迸发，化风成刃劈向巨龙。

“珊瑚！回到安达身边保护他！”巨龙的力气大得惊人，黑泽勉强挡住它的龙爪，见缝插针低头对着瞪羚咆哮道。

捣鼓药草的手一顿，安达在草地上抬头仰望，青翠的极光下，与巨龙搏斗的哨兵神情专注，锋利的刀刃在空中旋转成花，仿佛一尾白鱼轻巧地掂过水面。

他不由得心里一紧。

要加快动作了。

深绿色的药汁顺着血液蔓延并渗入伤口，滋养了奄奄一息的火龙，逐渐恢复力气的它彻底把眼睛睁开，缓慢地挪动身体，向空中越战越勇的巨龙吼了一声。  
“黑泽，可以了！”安达手作喇叭状，呐喊道。

两头龙开始进行交流，黑泽没受伤，边检查安达的状况边调侃，“它放水了，估计是感觉到我们没有敌意。倒是佛卡斯，在它面前小小一只，出不了什么力。”言下之意，狼崽很失望，需要人哄。

“你的精神体我怎么帮你哄”这个念头立刻在安达脑海里跳出，他纠结着该如何把话接下去，却见黑泽蹲下伸手碰到了他的裤腿，“这里沾了点灰尘，我帮你拍干净。”  
糟糕，又来了。

「刚才喊得太大声，会破坏我在安达心中的优雅人设吧。若是在临时组成搭档时就进行精神联结，我们也不会被打得这么被动了。我是不是应该再主动点……算了，能和安达搭档一次已经很好了，我不能让他为难。」

欸？！黑泽心里是这么想的？！他关注点只是这样而已吗？！

安达猛地跳开半米远，在黑泽奇怪的注视中磕磕巴巴地解释：“不、不用麻烦你，我自己来就行。我们还是快撤……”话尾戛然而止，因为那两只达成共识的龙一齐低下头看向了他和黑泽，不，不如说是看向他一个人更恰当。

不清楚对方的目的，黑泽往前踏了一步挡在安达身前，抬起右臂警戒地盯着那四只炯炯有神的大眼睛。

一根白色的、长长的东西递到了安达面前。

“欸？给我的？！”

“这是……龙骨吧。”

龙骨刚从水里捞起来，触摸时冰凉冰凉的，安达接也不是不接也不是，只好示意瞪羚去试试能不能和它沟通，弄清楚现在到底是什么情况。

开玩笑，可千万别任务完不成，还因此惹上莫名的羁绊。

很快他便知晓答案了——他救了火龙，龙王将自己的一根肋骨送给他作为回报。传闻里龙骨是能扭转乾坤的活宝，虽未到活死人肉白骨的程度，但也足够扛过一次鬼门关了。

收下这般贵重的礼物符合情理不假，可他们此行的目的正是为了远古水龙，现在他们非但救了火龙不说，还得到了巨龙的认同，这……

“既然是给你的，你就收下吧，安达。”黑泽召回鬓狼，一直保持警惕让他精神力消耗不小，况且现在没什么危险，“只这一次。”

目送龙离去，安达有些沮丧：“完了，你的不败记录，因为我出差错了。”

“怎么会，”黑泽笑着安慰他，从口袋里掏出一个迷你显示器，“之前打斗的时候我在龙王身上装了定位仪，这样我们就能追踪到龙巢的方向了。”

“这……不太好吧。”

“放心，找到龙巢可比发现龙更有价值，上面不会拿我们怎么样的。”

一切才刚开始。


	2. 【黑泽安达】【哨向】赢光（2）

【2】Be The Legend  
「We fight as one.」

经过放龙走一事，大家更加觉得安达没什么用了——不过是仗着自己教皇继位人的身份，还妄想通过预备军成为真正编制内的向导……

然而，不知上级怎么想的，不仅没更换黑泽和安达的组合，还正式发布公告，表示他俩成为固定搭档了。

有好事者去闹，得到的官方回答是：

“只要你能像他一样驯服龙，并且顺利找到远古龙巢，你也可以直接从预备军升到S级哨兵或A级向导。”

至于正主本人得到的解释，在安达看来有点扯淡。

“龙巢不是我找到的，是黑泽的功劳。”他又一次在办公室拦住了浦部。

浦部也只是个负责传达命令的哨兵，闻言耸耸肩，用祝贺的语气劝道：“说句公道话，要是没有你先救龙，他哪能这么顺利找到龙巢？”他见安达想解释，索性捂住对方的嘴继续把话说完，“再说了，红帽子和丰川两者实力不分上下，理念却大相径庭，你们讲究‘仁义’，我们追求‘力量’，所以面对受伤的龙，你第一反应是救它倒也不奇怪。”

「不是吧，那么多人想和黑泽搭档都不行，你得了便宜还卖乖？老老实实配合他不就好了嘛，整天想着换搭档累不累啊安达？」

由于肢体接触而传来的前辈的心声，令安达百感交集，他以为“你们”“我们”已经够扎心了，没想到浦部的心里话更伤人。

也是，大家看不起他出身于教会的背景，尽管他并未借此走后门；他们也根本不关心瞪羚究竟是什么，单纯认为“羊是只会拖后腿的废物”。他本就不是争强好胜的性格，要不是教会突然态度强硬的逼他入伍，他现在应该还在慢慢训练珊瑚吧。

“……安达？你在听吗？”浦部劝得口干舌燥，大口大口灌完一杯水，又接了一杯递给出神的向导， “主要还是因为，黑泽能和任何人搭档，而你只能跟他匹配。”

这信息如同颗重磅炸弹，安达差点以为听力出了毛病：“我？他？S级哨兵和B级向导？”

“咳，你是A级向导啦。”浦部纠正道。

“一定是哪里搞错了，越级搭档……我肯定不行啊。”安达很沮丧，让S级哨兵和A级向导越级搭档本身就是个冒险的选择，况且他体能方面和黑泽相比差得远，真要上战场他绝对吃不消。

“向导只要精神力强不就行了，”浦部像看傻子一样盯着安达，眼神充满嫌弃，“好吧我知道你这方面也不强……但你们不是认识很多年了吗？多和黑泽训练几次，你就没这么怂了。窝边草这么优质你都放着不吃，这样下去三十岁你可能还是处男啊！”

？

这个都市传说竟然是真的存在吗？！

“哈哈，前辈你真会开玩笑。”

“看你的表情……不会吧，你真的还是处男？！”

“前辈！拜托你……小点声……”

但浦部说得确实有道理，安达认真思考——他和黑泽相识于七年前，但先前他一直都无法加入“丰川” ，直到不久前才通过预备军的选拔。

北欧冻原那次任务的合作，或许是巧合，或许是注定。  
总之，他们现在成为搭档了。

两个月后。

丰川总部，“诺亚方舟”塔内。

平和的流水声与沉静的海水涌动声交替变换，精密的感官得以休息，可思绪错繁的某位哨兵辗转了一晚，天边都泛起了鱼肚白，他还是睡不着，“要不要换成《贝克街凌晨》试试……不行，福尔摩斯的小提琴声时好时坏，难听多过动听……”话音未落，通讯仪忽然亮起了红点——有人找他。

大早上的，谁啊这么没眼力见？！

柘植在床头柜一阵摸索，半天才找到被丢在角落的金丝眼镜，戴的时候还不小心刮了下自己的鼻梁，“找我有事？我现在没心情。”

起床气听起来有点大，“柘植，我吵到你睡觉了？”对方半晌才弱弱地问候一句。

“安达！抱歉我以为是……算了不提了，我一晚上没睡着。”柘植起床穿衣服，他对柔软的布料总是没有抵抗力，“听说你最近排名冲到前三十了，恭喜啊。”

“说到这个，你还记不记得跟我搭档的哨兵？”安达有点崩溃。

“黑泽优一，对吧？全能型S级哨兵，绰号‘帝国之刃’，你关注了挺多年的那位……”

“打断一下，是认识不是关注！”安达这解释简直欲盖弥彰，“我想问，你有什么办法能提高感官控制力吗？”

“我？一般都是小湊协助我。”一提到他心心念念追了半年的心仪搭档绵矢湊，柘植就能瞬间在沉默中爆发成话唠，最近他们刚进行过结合，导致他激动了好几个晚上都难以入眠，“不然去趟训练室，我们演示给你看看？”

……倒也不必在严肃的训练室里放闪给我看，“不合适吧。”安达怕被黑泽误会。

“没关系，你在监控区，我们在实战区，中间有玻璃挡板隔开，你和小湊的向导素不会混乱的。”柘植拿起笔在日历上今天的日期画圈圈，“对了，读心术的事，有效果吗？”

两个月前教会秘密派遣几位长老前往北欧冻原，还让安达被迫和黑泽临时搭档打掩护，就是为了找精灵族要秘法——据说是请他们打造个宝盒，用来装一样神秘的东西。

“……还是老样子，我一和别人触碰就能听到他们心里的声音，”尤其是他的搭档黑泽，面部表情平静如水，内心活动却波澜起伏，安达感到头痛的同时不禁微微扬起嘴角笑了下，“而且教会告诉我，拥有陨石的力量……不算好事但也不是坏事，让我接受它就好。”从小时候就开始有的能力，这么多年过去了，再怎么抗拒也早就适应了，何来接不接受一说呢。

果然你们是去护送陨石啊，柘植心里有数了：“你太低估自己了，我和你说实话吧……我的读心术……貌似消失了。”

安达的读心术是因为陨石，柘植以前和他搭档过一次，因此受到影响，“我前段时间和小湊……咳，你懂的，和他结合后，读心术就没了。你要不也试试？”

不可能！

想到黑泽男神级别的存在，安达毫不犹豫打了退堂鼓，不管是哪种结合，都不可能！他可不想被黑泽后援团围攻啊！

聊得兴致高涨的二人，话题越跑越偏。

一个小时后。

空气里弥漫着苏打水味，走廊上时隐时现地闪烁着绿色与红色的光。刺鼻的安达令记错了房间号——是六角开的房间，同为哨兵，他请作为前辈的黑泽来帮他提高格斗技巧。

棕发小个子的青年开门时也是一愣，暗想黑泽的向导不会是来捉人回去的吧， “安达前辈，你怎么在这？啊……是黑泽前辈邀请你一起来指导我吗？非常感谢！”六角不由分说把人推进房间内，略显激动地笑着向安达介绍他想学的招式。

对于六角的自说自话，安达习以为常：“我只是走错房间，你们继续。”他转身要走，却被六角摁住肩膀，“等一下安达前辈！不如你和黑泽前辈来一次模拟练习吧！”

安达不明所以，看向站在操纵台前一言不发的黑泽，他本来也在看着六角的方向，可当安达的目光移过来，他就像被撞破了什么秘密似的，慌忙低下头去，假装在调试数据。直到六角复述了一遍“搭档模拟练习”的请求后，黑泽才重新抬起头来，原先眼里蕴含的类似深情的东西消失不见，取而代之的是平和笑意，“好啊，我没意见，能让六角你学习到有用的技能就好。”

“肯定可以的！不是说你们两个的默契度高达91％嘛！”六角将安达推到黑泽身旁，因为惯性他们相互碰撞了下，安达不可避免地听到了黑泽的内心，虽然只剩半截。

「……终于和安达定下来了。」

？

怎么说得和订婚一样，怪怪的。

总之答应了。模拟训练的地点是城市。

[模拟训练启动。地点：东京。]

机械的AI提示音随着亮起的字幕在房间内回响，不过一次眨眼的工夫，场景便切换成了高楼大厦。厚厚的晨雾被旭日阳光晒得稀薄，露出了街道，负责进攻的哨兵在天台伫立俯视，观察敌人会从哪个方向冒出。天空之下是和天空一样辽阔的江水，阳光穿着晨风的浴衣在水面显出柔和的线条，仿佛手扯风筝的小女孩在旋转起舞，波浪哆哆嗦嗦。

云在动，风在动，水流也在动。

“倒显得我们孤零零的。”鸟群掠过，黑泽突然念叨出声，揉了揉瞪羚背部的毛，本来安静谛听的瞪羚立刻用头蹭了蹭他的手臂。

是谁先开始说瞪羚无用的？它的眼睛看上去明明很机灵，像两块洁净的水晶。黑泽很羡慕珊瑚能用温柔的眼神看着自己——是的，他多渴望有朝一日也能这样直白地注视安达，而不是趁对方不注意的时候窥视。

“就当做是你的主人在陪我看日出了。”

剩余的晨雾撤离得干干净净，黑泽开启精神连接，示意安达找到摩托车就赶紧骑了把敌人往这边引，“佛卡斯会努力跟上的，不用分心照顾它，你自己别受伤就行。”

风呼啸着令鬓发飞扬，猛踩油门，车轮抬起落下，尘土纷飞。一栋栋玻璃构筑的墙面飞驰而去，眼前的马路因为过快的车速而下沉。慌乱被风吹远，飙升的肾上腺素让安达只能感受到心脏的剧烈跳动。

为了更加了解对方的战斗习惯，他们一个月前就相互交换了精神体，珊瑚跟着黑泽，佛卡斯跟着安达。只要待在安达身边，鬓狼的眼里都会带着欣喜，好像它的情感世界只有他一人似的。精神体的反应会暗示主人的态度，安达猜测黑泽应该不是讨厌他，毕竟佛卡斯有时候真的太热情了，至于珊瑚，他在精神连接时只能感知到它的兴奋，现实里它怎么粘黑泽的，他至今都没搞清楚，只求它不要太欢脱，崩了自己的人设。

“佛卡斯在意识海里待命，”安达这次没把鬓狼放出来，重要场合他还是条件反射选择了依靠自己，宁可独自面对也不想麻烦别人，“你别不高兴，换成珊瑚我也会这么做的……还有八百米我就到你那了！”

同样驾驶摩托、排成方阵的日本武士紧随安达车后，最前面的四个甚至拔枪射击，可惜半途子弹就因为风向和速度歪了方向，总也打不中自愿充当诱饵的向导。

叮嘱瞪羚先行一步赶去隧道出口等候，将钩爪牢牢扣住栏杆，黑泽利用升降绳沿着一层层玻璃从大厦顶端滑至地面，在安达放缓车速那一刻助跑借力跳上了车后座，为了稳住身体平衡，他不得不扶了把安达的腰，“往隧道那边走！”

「这不是我刚才设置的场景，究竟怎么回事？是六角擅自改动了吗？」

“黑泽……”安达欲言又止，“我觉得我可能不太行……”

瞄准正中间那列车队，黑泽右手握着一把枪，两发连射，电光火石间便射中了三个日本武士的脑袋，飞溅的鲜血像极了刚才水面上细碎的波浪，将阳光反射如同水面回映的光斑。搭在安达腰侧的手忽然加重了力度，黑泽郑重地说：“你的后背，交给我。”

七拐八弯过了好几个街区，没被甩掉的日本武士终于按捺不住了，纷纷掏出新的武器接连发起攻击——根本不给安达任何躲闪的机会，两条蟒蛇似的锁链一左一右缠住了摩托的后视镜，试图拖慢他们的车速。

“要被追上了吗？！”安达加大油门，奈何效果并不明显，“黑泽，还有子弹吗，打碎它！”

“最后一发了，”右边的锁链应声而断，没带有备用子弹，黑泽干脆扔掉枪，单手拽住左边的锁链，“安达，听我说，看到前面那辆货车了吗？”

“你要干什么？！”

“绕到它右边，快！”

“可是我们还有一条锁链……”

“相信我！”

意识海里，鬓狼也在冲安达呐喊，恨不得亲自驾车护他逃离险境。

管他三七二十一，拼了！安达以最快的速度冲到货车车尾，跟在他们旁边的日本武士尚未反应过来黑泽的用意，只听“咯嘣”一声脆响，锁链竟然被硬生生卡断了！

“你打的这个主意。”安达恍然大悟，正想松口气，眼前又出现了新的“拦路虎”，“等等，前面有车阵挡住了，我们过不去的！”

可恶，六角究竟想看什么！黑泽既恼怒又疑惑，这次模拟训练的难度显然是SSS级，可他和安达的配合程度才初入S级，还一点施展精神力的机会都不留给作为向导的安达……

结束后一定要打爆六角的狗头！

黑泽默默爆了句粗口，再度把心思转回安达身上：“听我口令，三、二、一，跳！”

“嘭咚”“嘭咚”，两人一前一后砸到了一辆奥迪的车顶，又落到地上滚出几米远。忍住身体各处袭上心头的痛楚，黑泽将武士刀拔出刀鞘，眼底的理智被怒气与战意席卷，如燃烧的火焰撕裂寂静的黑夜，“安达，振作点，用精神力攻击他们。”

安达的精神力强度并非数一数二的存在，但起码是他擅长的领域，何况他现在精神高度集中，不仅能对余下的几个日本武士发动群体攻击，维持鬓狼的亢奋状态也绰绰有余。

向来冷静的人一旦冲动起来，身上弥漫的杀气都能实体化，黑泽一反“只制服不往命门打”的常态，招招都是往死了揍地下狠手。领头的日本武士本就精神力不支，见状胳膊一甩，手里的刀直击黑泽面门，谁知哨兵反应更加迅速，侧身躲过，紧握长刀反手一击，刀刃势如破竹，一击毙命。

第一次见到黑泽露出哨兵狂暴的一面，安达惊叹地竖起大拇指：“如果六角想学的是你这些招数，我以后……”  
一定离你们远点。

本以为浑身血腥会被嫌弃，没想到安达居然赞叹比惊吓更多，黑泽少有地感到难为情。好在隧道内光线暗，他暗自庆幸安达看不出他此刻的脸红心跳。

不要被他又高又帅的外表骗了，他也会因为被喜欢的人盯着看而脸红得别过头去。

这时，在隧道出口拦截敌人的瞪羚和鬓狼突然往回跑，“嗷呜”和“”的叫声此起彼伏，各怀心事的两人不明所以地转头看去，刹那间，一颗裹着金属元素的玻璃子弹擦过了安达的耳根，只差几毫米，那只耳朵就要被打掉了。

关键时刻，安达本能保护地爆发出很强的精神力，因为精神连接一直没断开，黑泽被波及到了——难以置信，他居然在意识海里看到了安达瞬间回溯的关于过去的记忆——孩提时代在海边捡到的陨石，某天突然被教会收养，在教会受到良好得有些严苛的教育……

被埋藏在脑海深处的回忆，完全颠覆了黑泽对教会的认知。

在战场上失控是大忌，好在安达清醒得还算快。

出来后，发现监控区除了六角，还有其他人在等候，一个是浦部，另一位黑泽很眼生，可他穿着白金教袍，想必是教会里的哪位长老。

安达脸色一变，连忙行礼道：“教皇冕下。”

“表现不错。”

“六角，为什么改了训练场景又不通知我们？”黑泽问。

“是教皇冕下的意思，刚才是你们下一次任务的模拟训练。”浦部解释道，“精灵族给教会的消息，宝盒被盗，里面的东西被夺走了。”

“怎么可能？！”安达不敢相信，当时长老会信誓旦旦地担保，陨石交给精灵族保管绝对不会出任何差错的。

黑泽看出他的不对劲，本想拍拍他的肩，又记起每次触碰时他的夸张反应，有点像排斥，最后只轻声问了句“安达你还好吧”。

「宝盒？里面的东西又是什么？安达的表情太糟糕了。」

教皇反复提醒过不能泄露陨石的事情给教会以外的人知道，安达只得摇了摇头，手背碰了碰黑泽的手背，表示他没事。

“这段时间好好准备一下，一旦追踪到窃贼，你们就该出发了。”教皇说着，目光瞥向面露凝重的哨兵，“你好像有话要说？”

“教皇冕下，我想和您单独谈谈。”黑泽说。


	3. 【黑泽安达】【哨向】赢光（3）

【3】Für immer  
「Sieh' die Sonne sinken.」

一晃到了出战前一夜。

上弦月从穿插在雪山之间的黑色云朵中露出了脸庞，自太阳西沉的方向散发出柔和的光芒，洒满了那片山脉。这时无论是冬末春初刚复苏的树木，还是密密匝匝的铁轨枕木和电线杆，都已经犯困了。周围只有遥远的风声和流水声相互交织着。

蛋状的米白色投影仪开始运转，在雪白干净的天花板上投放出宇宙漆黑的一角，黑泽躺在沙发上，头枕着姐姐送的毛毯，或许是因为上面散发出的茉莉花香安眠，才七点他竟然就迷迷糊糊进入了梦乡，睡到快九点才被新闻播报声惊醒。

“天文台预计今晚，木星与火星会聚……”

木星吗？能影响双鱼座与巨蟹座的家伙。黑泽定定地注视正在投放的NGC 6745星系——距离天琴座2.06亿光年，由两个星系互撞产生的结晶。强大的重力作用下，银紫色的云气团被拉扯得有些变形，整个金黄色的星系呈现出近似椭圆的螺旋状，无数赤彤、橙黄、浅金的恒星点缀其中，宛若一只宇宙蝴蝶刚用星际尘埃和云气组成的翅膀振荡而过，晕开一池涟漪。

在宇宙之中NGC 6745星系确实不起眼，不够光亮，但这并不意味着它不能闪耀。黑泽想起最近训练时安达的明显进步，眼神愈发温柔，无论有多少不同，每个星系都在以自己独特的方式耀眼着。

也好，至少安达在慢慢地找回自信。

“前辈，你睡了吗？”礼貌的三下敲门声之后，六角试探地问道，“待会去天台聚会一下吗？上面批了一个小时给我们放松放松。”

“我有点困……”拒绝的话才说了一半，黑泽又听到六角的补充：“安达前辈他们也去哦！”

自动把“他们”过滤为“他”，黑泽整理了下起皱的衣领，清了清嗓子才打开房间门：“好啊，我做了些点心，一块拿过去。”

他一直很想邀请安达一起去看日出，但他不敢，这显得太中二了。

去看星星似乎也不错。

黎明时分水星升到了天空的最高点，这是难得的可以观测到它的机会。安达想趁着出发前把它画下来当做自己的生日礼物，才把底色上好，就被柘植又拉又拽地领上了天台。他是最迟的一个，一上来就看到伙伴们正在边聊边吃。六角尤其亢奋，不停地讲笑话帮他们放松心情，试图分散他们对未知的战斗的恐惧。

不参与身后三人的吵吵闹闹，安达在矮榻边找了个位置，和黑泽之间隔了件外套，保持着微妙的距离坐着。他安静地品尝包在纸袋里的梅枝饼——其实就是糯米红豆饼，应该是刚刚烤出来的，外皮薄薄脆脆却米香浓郁，里面的红豆沙甜而不腻。热烫烫的饼拿在手里，安达翻来覆去好一会才勉强拿得住。

坐在他身旁的这个人，黑泽优一，是和他搭档了两个月的王牌哨兵。人很帅很温柔，哨兵佩服他，向导倾慕他。不论走到哪里，黑泽都是最耀眼的存在。

安达不得不承认，自己也是向往黑泽的其中一员。

但承认归承认，他不可能告诉黑泽的，这辈子都不可能。

月光跃动在旗帜上，四周的山地玫瑰开满了美丽的青翠色花朵，整个天台充满着迷人的芬芳。一阵风袭来，白梅的枝叶与花朵轻撞在一起，溪水声哗啦啦地流淌过耳边，水底下的细沙闪闪发光。

半天都没人主动先说话，沉默到有些诡异的氛围令安达略感不适，心想着要不我还是先溜吧。转头想和黑泽告知一声，却发现身旁的青年对着他刚把相机放下。

“黑泽？你在拍什么？”是拍景，还是……安达忍不住自作多情，拜托，就让他不切实际一下吧。

查看相片的男人笑了一下，突然凑近说：“你专注的时候睫毛在颤。”他的笑容很有感染力，就像所有的月光都融入了那双桃花眼里，又似加了醇香的酒酿，给人一种似醉非醉的感觉。

带着亲近感的淡雅香味逐渐侵袭了安达的感官，像是日光森林里刮起的清风，吹拂万物时含杂平静的温柔。他思绪一片混乱，声带仿佛被人狠狠打了个结，说不出完整的句子，哪怕一个字。

“啊？”吸到一半的青柠薄荷汽水堪堪顿在吸管中央，安达瞪大了眼睛。

“我说笑的。”半晌，黑泽重新坐回原位，“据说今晚的火星很亮。”

再度退回安全距离的身影将那股扰乱安达心神的香水味一并带走。安达低头看向干净的鞋尖，偏长的刘海随着他的动作顺势挡住了眼睛，也巧妙地掩盖了他脸上紧张的表情。撑在座椅上的手悄悄地、一寸寸地挪到黑泽脱下的外套旁，以指尖轻轻触碰。那件外套分明是冰凉的，可他却感觉有什么东西在灼烧，以至于他的手心被热出了汗。

周遭皆是嬉笑声，安达却将自己的心跳声听得一清二楚，一下紧挨着一下，雀跃的心情呼之欲出，像刚出炉的烤面包，新鲜的芝士热腾腾的从里面冒出来。

“现在可以看到了，”黑泽把望远镜递到安达手里，指尖不经意地摩挲过他的手心，“木星与火星。”

「怎么办？好想触碰他，拥抱他，亲吻他，但我们只是朋友……或许在他看来还不算朋友，不行，我不能对他做任何逾越的事。」

他在说我还是在场的其他人？安达触电似的慌忙缩回手，转移注意力认真地看天上的星星，“和被放逐的冥王星……不，该说是134340号小行星，和它一比，木星和火星真幸运，不同道却还能有相遇的机会。”

在宇宙面前人类显得多么的微不足道， 他意外地生出一点勇气，吉光片羽地抓住冲动的一角，说出拒绝和黑泽成为搭档的理由：“就像在我们之间，如果你不回头，我不努力追上你，我们就永远没办法看见对方。”

短短的两个月时间，被拉开了七年的差距缩短得微乎其微，无怪乎安达忍不住悲观。

“永远”这个词的分量太过沉重，气氛一下子被搅得有些低迷，黑泽索性就势诉说出藏在心里的苦恼：“安达，有件事我该和你说清楚。我其实……非常厌恶别人只看重我的脸。因为长得太帅，很长时间大家都以为我精神体是红狐。”话音刚落，鬓狼在意识海里幽怨地嚎了一声。

确实是这样。安达认同地点了点头：“七年前我第一次看到它，我也以为是红狐。”

一瞬间，思绪回到了七年前初遇的那个雨天。

晋升为S级哨兵本是令人意气风发的好事，丰川却有部分酸葡萄心理的人谣传黑泽只是因为脸长得好看才备受青睐，有意忽略了他作战能力以及自身实力。

黑泽很失落，没有人肯听他说话，没有人站出来为他发声，那天雨下得不小，他没去参加授予仪式，打算淋着在森林里训练。

刻意选了个偏僻的位置，从那走回“诺亚方舟”塔还有一段石板路。心气郁结，哨兵的实力也只发挥出了不到三成。一道亮得刺目的闪电忽而劈入不远处的树丛里，惊出一群小动物四处逃窜。

刚才自己的精神体也是往那个方向溜达的，黑泽试着把鬓狼召回，视线里突然闯入了一个人。他定睛看去，是个穿着白T恤的年轻人，一手抱着眼露怯懦的佛卡斯，一手撑着把透明大伞。因为比黑泽矮半个头，他得把手抬至与额头齐平，“请问……它是你的精神体对吗？刚才那道闪电……似乎吓到它了。”

“你能看得到它？”黑泽垂头望去，沾在眼睫毛上的雨珠顺势滴落，他扫了眼装可怜的鬓狼，好吧，它额头那道伤疤看起来真的挺可怜，“佛卡斯，快下来。”

鬓狼被一件天蓝色衬衫裹住全身，冷不防挨主人训，委屈地叫了声。许是觉得黑泽语气严厉，那道温和的声音参杂了些慌张：“抱歉！我、我看它浑身都湿透了，额头又有伤，所以才临时用我的衣服……对不起，害你嫌弃了……”

黑泽哭笑不得：“怎么会，我应该谢谢你关心这家伙才是。”

他不动声色地配合对方换话题。这位意外相遇的陌生人说见过他，说他总在排行榜独占鳌头，训练场也是最早一个到最后一个走。

黑泽自嘲地笑了笑，听着对方一一道出了他训练时的细节，末了还很认真地肯定他。

“不是的，我觉得你不是那种……只有脸蛋的人，你明明比别人努力了很多。”

心底空漏漏的洞，忽然被填满了。

许久之后，黑泽才迟钝地反应过来，那或许是心动。

分别之际，黑泽问得了他铭记一生的名字。

“啊……我叫安达清。”

“一眨眼七年就过去了。”黑泽感慨道，“我没想到也没想过，现在竟然有机会和你成为搭档。三十而立，看来三十岁也会带来特别的好运啊。”

我还没到三十呢，这四舍五入是不是早了点。安达嘀咕道。

殊不知他的碎碎念全被听力极佳的哨兵听了去，黑泽回头瞧了眼挤在一块赏月的三人，掀开外套露出一个天蓝色的礼盒，“我知道，提前祝你生日快乐，安达。”

蛋糕坯表面抹了一层厚厚的白色奶油，边缘裱了一圈精致的香草色裱花，在红宝石色的瞪羚图案之上，黑泽用若芽色和粉蓝色写下了“happy ending”，数字“3”和“0”正好插在字母“y”和“d”的位置，映入安达眼帘的“happening”字样让他莫名觉得熟悉。

“字体有点……可爱哈。”安达挠了挠后脑勺的头发。

“可爱吧？我也这么觉得。”黑泽想透露这就是按照安达的笔迹模仿出来的，又怕引起他不必要的惊吓，不动声色接回最初的话题，“你说Pluto，它是太阳系中离太阳最遥远的星星，几乎没有阳光能够穿越59亿公里的旅程找到它。”

小心地点燃两根数字蜡烛，黑泽装作没感应到安达的精神波动，“但你知道吗？在Pluto身边有颗叫做Charon的同力矮行星，它俩的距离只有地球和月球距离的十五分之一，Charon一直陪着Pluto走过一段段冷清的旅程。”

安达在烛光里抬起头，细碎的微光撒在黑泽的外衣上，他看见，黑褐的眸子里蕴藏星空，宇宙光尘、星河尘埃皆落在他的睫毛上，眼底盛满了温柔，唯独只映照了一人的身影——他安达清的身影。

“每一个Pluto都有他的Charon。”

星在苍穹悄悄地闪，风吹树叶轻轻地摇，心情像火烧云一样燃得正俏，光辉恰到好处地模糊了黑泽的棱角。安达抬眸注视他的正颜，一瞬间相信了岁月静好。

“不管是明天的任务还是以后，我都会全力支持你的。”借安达的话铺垫了这么多，黑泽真正想说的只有这一句。他清楚安达的不自信，也知道他抱着必死的心态去迎接未知的战斗。可安达的向导生涯才刚起步，他不该在初露锋芒的时候就葬身第一次实战。

「我会陪你到世界尽头的。」

我哪里配得上和你相提并论。

安达没信心，模棱两可不敢答应。

“三天后火星会与冥王星相遇，”月色是朦胧的，黑泽的话语是委婉的，“希望到时候我们还能一起看。”

“只要……明天我们都能活下来。”对方的眼神深情似揉碎了天上的星光，安达再不敢与之对视，别过头去眺望远处的雪山，“你一定可以活下来的。”

他说的是“你”，不是“我们”。

假若安达现在愿意接受黑泽给他的一个鼓励的拥抱，他一定能听到对方真实的内心。那是含着眼泪的微笑，是别离前的不舍，是短暂相处的幸福。

唯一有效的安慰方式，就是留在他身边。

然而黑泽再说不出什么动听的话了，这是他与他之间的最后一次聚会。


	4. 【黑泽安达】【哨向】赢光（4）

【4】Can you hold me  
「I've tried.」

“教皇冕下，我想和您单独谈谈。”黑泽说。

他神情坚定，大有不答应就继续请求的意思。看在这位年轻人成绩优异的份上，教皇同意了：“浦部先生，麻烦你找间静室给我们谈话用吧。”

安达不知道黑泽葫芦里卖的什么药，猛地想起方才训练时他出的纰漏，顿时有点心如死灰。

“别担心，我只是问下教皇对我们搭档的建议。”经过安达身边时，黑泽低声劝慰他道。至于是否为真心话，安达也不知道。

“不要浪费时间，有话直说吧。”对于眼前的青年，教皇之所以印象深刻，不仅因为他出色的哨兵才能，还有七年来的每个礼拜日，黑泽都会准时到达参加祷告。

可据说有长老问过黑泽，他坦白自己原本就是个无神论者。

那他究竟为了什么而来？

黑泽没有回答，是教皇自己后来发现了他极力掩藏的意图。

只因来教堂能看到安达。

哪怕远远地看他一眼，也足矣。

“安达捡到的那颗石头，究竟是什么？”黑泽道出困惑。

“果然……被你看到了啊，那颗坏事的子弹。”

“我不明白，安达他……于你、于教会而言，难道不是很重要的存在吗？为什么你……你们想要他的命？是丰川的意思，还是你们教会的？”

权杖抵在黑泽颈边，教皇眼露威严：“年轻人，这些你没资格探究。”

“我和安达是执行任务的人选，你让我们一无所知地去，不觉得毫无道理吗？”

教皇觉得黑泽简直判若两人，浦部和六角刚才可一直在夸他温文尔雅，莫非现在这副口齿伶俐的模样，才是他的本来面目？

“如果人生是一本小说，角色更重要。”教皇做出让步，“从一开始，三十岁就是安达生命的终止。正如你所看到的，那颗从天而降的陨石，它是个威胁。”

教会一开始就知道陨石威力不小，它以吞噬灵魂为生，降临时便附体在了第一个找到它的人身上，而安达不幸地成为了那个替罪羊。他的父母在教会忠心耿耿多年，教皇不看僧面也得看佛面，答应他们会好好教导安达长大——其实也就到三十岁，满三十岁那天他必须和陨石一起死——陨石从他体内抽离时，附带剥夺了他的恶意识。从某方面来看，陨石其实也是安达的另一个自己。

有意安排黑泽和安达成为搭档也只是想让两人相互厌恶，谁料这俩人默契度居然那么高，还越来越合拍。按照常规认识，让S级哨兵和A级向导越级搭档是个相当危险的选择，况且众人坚持断定安达的精神力和理智一定比黑泽差，“在模拟训练的情况下杀了他，易如反掌。”

“但是佛卡斯和珊瑚救了他一命。”黑泽心有余悸，“教皇冕下，对于你们杞人忧天的想法，容我冒犯一句，如果人生是一本小说，情节更重要。”

为心爱的人辩解总是义无反顾，黑泽此刻的眼神教皇再熟悉不过，很久以前安达也在他面前展露过，但越长大那孩子就和长老会越发疏远，像是希望尽快逃脱樊笼的囚鸟。

“我欣赏你们的相互肯定，可不消灭最后的危险，所有人都得陪葬。”教皇说。

再怎么聪明，光凭几句话黑泽也解不开他的哑谜：“最后的危险，是指什么？”

“恶的本身，就是自己的恶念。”

“我不会让他死的。”

教皇冷笑一声：“不拯救一人，何以救天下！”

黑泽敛起最后一分客气：“如果这么做能保护安达，我愿意成为敌人。”

海风吹动着如同翡翠雕成的草丛，墨蓝色的树影投落在地，仿佛一张张密密的蛛网。天幕被涂抹了似湖泊般的色泽，从雪白过渡成莹白，再由莹白弥漫到碧蓝，映衬着漫山的硝烟战火。

登上穹顶的月亮竟有两个，泛着紫色的光芒，更让人不寒而栗。

作为默契值最高的两对搭档，黑泽和安达、柘植和湊毫无疑问被派来了埃特勒塔担任作战指挥。这当然在新手三人组的意料之外，浦部也搞不懂上级的想法，大声嚷着说：“除了黑泽，你们都还没有战绩嘛，就当是次历练好了。”

认真的吗？

菜鸟打头阵根本就是自不量力吧！

埃特勒塔离大海近在咫尺，居住区可以说是贴着海岸线而建，而偷走宝盒的窃贼把主战场设在了海边的高崖上。怂归怂，柘植和安达相互鼓励一番后，还是老老实实跟随自己的搭档兵分两路执行任务了——柘植和湊负责救援没能及时撤离的灾民，安达辅助黑泽击杀窃贼，把装在宝盒里的陨石带回教会。

刀剑无情，子弹在电光火石间便能伤人骨肉取人性命，伤口喷溅出的鲜血好似草叶上凝结的露珠。安达领着鬓狼吸引了部分敌人，他一点也不敢松懈，精神力攻击达到了从未有过的强度。

战况愈演愈烈，月光似无数根紫色的棍棒斜插下来，随着几声凄厉的鸦鸣，圣母教堂裹上了一层白蒙蒙的云雾，鬓狼警惕地躬身在安达前面，瞳仁收缩着冲着那诡异的场面咬紧牙关，同样紧张的向导虽然不清楚即将要发生什么，还是保持冷静在精神连接里告知他的哨兵不要焦急。

雾气消去，即刻现出一个身影。是个怪模怪样的家伙，全身以黑色斗篷裹得严严实实，跟个发霉的长腊肉条似的，脸也用惊悚的傀儡面具遮住，唯有眼睛的位置发出幽幽的绿光。嘴角扬起夸张的弧度，诡异的笑容像是能往人的皮肤里扎针，毒液顺着针头融入皮肉里，令安达没来由地打了一阵寒颤。

“我等你很久了。”启唇便是嘶哑的男声，他对着安达深深地鞠了一躬，直起腰时右手多了一把又弯又长的镰刀，“我一直很期待和你重逢的这一天。”

“那个……不好意思问下，我们认识？”安达问。

斗篷怪似乎被噎了下，不悦地提醒他：“我是陨石。”

紫罗兰色月光覆盖着的高崖上，漂浮的颀长黑影慢慢便安达移动，高高抬起的镰刀比野兽的獠牙还要狰狞，陨石蓦地甩出一条手臂大小的锁链径直缠绕住了鬓狼全身，被勒住的牙齿逐渐溢出血迹，黑白分明的眼睛凸起，鬓狼试图发出呜咽声警告安达离开，奈何黑发向导也不是临阵脱逃的人，既然普通的武士刀和枪械都解不开打不断陨石的锁链，安达更不会坐以待毙，发动精神攻击尝试干扰陨石。

“没用的，你的力量对我来说太弱。”陨石将镰刀抛出，刀尖差点就要钩破安达的前额——千钧一发之际，被敌人故意引开和安达走散的黑泽挡下了这轮突袭，妖刀村正坚韧如铁，刀身水一般的光滑，和镰刀撞击在一块发出“当”的脆响，震得在场三人皆心头一跳。

一击不成，陨石平静了下来，立刻退回几米外的教堂门口，盯着把安达护在身后的黑泽，怪声怪气极了，“真不公平，都是一样的，你却只偏心他。”

“什么意思？”精神体受了伤，黑泽的精神力和体力都有所损耗，安达有些内疚，默默在意识海里给鬓狼疗伤。

面具消去了一半，露出半张灰白的脸，于黑泽和安达而言再熟悉不过，因为那就是安达清的五官！陨石对他们震惊的表情相当满意，手一挥再次覆上了全部的面具，“都是‘安达清’，你们还要杀我吗？”

“不要顶着我的脸……做奇怪的事啊！”安达惊讶陨石居然把他的脸搞成人不人鬼不鬼的模样，一时情绪波动极大，惹得黑泽担忧地瞅了他一眼。

“看人在骨不在皮，”黑泽很坚决，“你不是他，你不是安达。少废话，把真正的陨石交出来！”

抬眸瞧见两颗快要重合在一起的月亮，陨石估算时机，反手握住教堂门口的把手，诱导面前的哨兵和向导，“那你们就自己进来拿吧。”

另一边，萨拉曼德列庄园。

柘植抹了把流到眼角的汗，心中一跳，他很早就知道陨石很能打，但这也太耐打了吧！而且这个王八蛋凭什么能开外挂，居然派出四五个分身袭击他和湊！

“柘植哥，这几个家伙对子弹没反应啊，怎么办？！”

由于过度消耗精神力，湊的精神体，向来精神抖擞的狐獴的金黄色皮毛都失去了鲜亮的光泽，宛如凋谢的白延胡索般变得暗淡起来。西伯利亚雪橇犬自然不会对并肩作战的搭档弃之不顾，选择断后拖延时间。

暗下来的天色冰冷似铁，细碎尖利的刀片被风吹起，发出“沙沙沙”的哀鸣。

分身们穷追不舍直到断裂的顶楼前，清晨鱼肚白似的日光隐约冒出了身影，原本悬在高空中的两颗紫色月亮不知在什么时候消失了。停在摇摇欲坠的护栏前，柘植悲伤地想，他和小湊都打得这么艰难，想必安达也很吃力吧。这么想着，他打算换上新的子弹入枪膛，“完蛋了，子弹都用完了……”

走神的哨兵顿时成为最有利的靶子。刚奔到门口的最后一个分身锁定目标，毫不犹豫将与锁链为一体的镰刀飞向了柘植。

下一秒，筋疲力尽的湊猛地扑过来，抱住尚未反应过来的柘植一齐摔倒在地。一股冰冷彻骨的寒意从头到脚袭遍了哨兵全身，他看着砸在自己脚后的镰刀，庆幸又愧疚。

“小湊你没事吧？”发白的脸色暴露了他的向导精神力和体力已经枯竭的事实，柘植忽然有些哽咽。

“我们……是不是要死了。”

湊心里是这么想的，他不怕死，他只是遗憾。

还剩最后一个分身。

被爆破的门后已没退路，他们一点火力都不剩了，柘植观察环境，下面是个盛满水的大水池，和他们的距离大概三四米高，赌一把跳下去的话，或许有机会活。

可是，他们难道要一直这么逃下去吗？

垂死的心开始晃动起来， “不！我们不会死的！”柘植突然燃起斗志，“小湊，相信我！”

他握紧拳头抬起右臂，满是刮擦痕迹的机甲护腕“咔咔咔咔”响，道道光芒仿佛白色的箭矢倾斜下来，陨石的分身察觉到不对劲，身体前倾着冲着柘植挥刀而下。

“柘植哥，我的精神攻击对他没用，你……”湊语速极快，剩下半句“你先走不要管我了”却快不过突然爆发的他的哨兵。

“我不会让你死的！这还不是我们的终点，”从柘植右手护腕的位置腾出了一把锋利的利剑，宛若毒牙尖锐的螣蛇，“为了我的家人！”愤怒和悲伤此刻比对死亡的恐惧更甚，在镰刀扎中他的胸膛前，柘植先一步把陨石分身从头部开始划破成了两半。

破裂的躯壳燃起明蓝色的火焰，湊紧紧环抱着陷入昏迷的柘植，听到升腾在空气中的幽绿气雾突然传出嘎嘎嘎的刺耳笑声，或者说是陨石的埋怨。

“不甘心……凭什么同样是‘安达清’，他可以我却不行？”

“你什么意思？！”

再无回答的声音。

右眼皮狂跳不止，不祥的预感令湊更加担忧另一边的安达和黑泽。

一定不要出事啊。

夜色苍凉，危机又起。此时黑泽和安达仍身处困境。

当门栓锁死的那一刻，教堂内瞬间变了模样，变成了刑罚室。

是精神力构造出来的幻象？！

雪青色的墙壁与地面光滑平整，仔细看的话，还能看出各块砖之间的六边形分割线，正前方杵着一张圆柱状高台，台面上悬着一块乌黑的石头。

“那是……陨石！”安达保证他没看错，“我让珊瑚过去探探真假……欸？珊瑚？”

黑泽试着放出自己的精神体鬓狼，也无果。这里似乎能阻断脑电波，他们没有办法凝聚精神力放出精神体。

更糟糕的是，这间刑罚室是全封闭式设计，看起来，他们只有毁掉陨石才有可能打开门逃出去。

哨兵的格斗能力比向导更有优势，黑泽决意先自己独自去破坏机关。他脚尖点地，运力朝前奔去，然而才到半途，头顶忽然传来一声风吹的嗡鸣，他本能地抬头瞧去，一支棍棒般粗的飞矢应声而落，眼看着就要击中他的头部！

就在这刹那间，一片白花花的藤蔓般的东西挡在了黑泽和飞矢之间。安达紧急之下想起了被他装入右手护腕里的龙骨，幸好使用它消耗的精神力不受影响，“黑泽，先回来！”

去时容易回时难，他们似乎触发了什么设置，两边墙壁瞬息间旋出了数十个如蜂窝似的孔洞，每一个都发出了嗡鸣声，在黑泽即将抵达安达身边之际，碳色的飞矢接二连三爆射而出，逼得二人不得不背靠背站在一起。

安达一咬牙，竭力令龙骨两段胀大分支成网状，向两边的墙壁扩张。飞矢和龙骨硬碰硬，铿锵声响转为闷哼，半晌都不见多大动静。安达暗暗松了一口气，正想询问黑泽有没有想出对策，不料身侧一凉，几支飞矢冲破了龙骨的阻挡，其中一柄狠戾地穿过了他的腰侧，朱红的血线在空中留下残影。

扫了一眼安达腰部被划开的口子，黑泽眉头紧蹙：“我们身上的武器，枪也好刀也罢，在飞矢前都是废铁……安达，我去摧毁陨石，龙骨能保护你。”他算得很清楚，若龙骨只围住一个人来保护，绝对不会有事，但这也意味着，他们其中一个必定会死。

“还、还是让龙骨保护你吧。”安达把龙骨交给黑泽，淡淡的血迹爬在他的脸庞，细细小小仿佛盛开的翠珠花，“摧毁陨石不必要两个人吧。”

昨晚黑泽一直在暗示安达“要活着回来”，导致他产生了误解——他误认为是黑泽有着很强的求生欲。所以此时此刻，尽管安达很怕死，他还是鼓起勇气担起了任务——扪心自问，他不想死，可是……

如果活着对黑泽很重要，让黑泽活下去对他就很重要，因为他在乎他。

咔嚓，刑罚室里所有的孔洞全部打开，做出选择迫在眉睫。

“我觉得我们的人选可能不一样。”黑泽脸上的笑变僵了。

“我、我们不是一起的嘛。”安达一紧张就磕巴，都不敢抬头看着黑泽的眼睛，很明显是在说违心话。

对视半晌，男人把目光移向闪烁蓝光的陨石，“对，我们一起。”

下一秒，龙骨暴起成笼，花瓣护蕊般将安达紧紧守在其中，米白的骨架比玄铁还坚硬。毫无防备的向导心里一急，不顾精神力几近崩溃，强行释放高密度的精神力，还企图用身体撞开。可是没有用，他的哨兵为了保护他，头也不回的再次冲了过去，只为辟出那一线生机。  
“黑泽！”

“待在这！我要去破坏机关！”

缝隙全被挡住以前，哨兵决绝的背影最后一次映入向导眼中。

“不要……一个人去啊……”

“龙骨能替你挡住一轮进攻，你不要浪费！”

龙骨将视野全部遮住，安达看不到但听得到，飞矢疾速的呼啸，刺破皮肉的痛呼，以及刀刃径直砍中石头发出的巨响。

间不容发之际，黑泽挣脱刀鞘抽出了妖刀村正，竭尽全力砍向浮在半空的陨石，石头被一刀两断。与此同时，铁链锁住四肢，飞矢如倾巢出动的群蜂般朝黑泽刺去，势如雨下的飞矢从四面八方将他密密包围，万刃穿心！

腿部被扎穿了几个大小不一的洞，疼得黑泽整个人都跪倒在地。执行任务专用的机甲无一处完好，他浑身血流不止，血珠沿着手指滑落在刀背上，好似一行行凄惨的血泪。

散乱的头发被汗水打湿黏在一块，被割伤的面颊浮现出深深的疲倦，可黑泽没松手，也没彻底倒下。锁链连着的镰刀越过他的头顶，刀尖抵住了他的后背。

“没想到出来挡刀的是你，我以为你会让他先送死。”

一声冷笑，身着黑色斗篷的陨石突然出现在高台上，面具露出的笑容越发可怖，“你的灵魂也可以，但我想要的不是你。”他“啧”了一声，“今晚的月亮不够强，只能带走一个人，可惜了。”

好不容易挣破枯槁的龙骨，眼睛看见的景象让安达脚步踉跄——陨石提着盏黝黑的灯正对黑泽的脸，灯火和他的眸色一样是荧光的幽绿色——刀下之人意识涣散，脖颈青筋暴露，握紧刀柄的手指缓缓松脱，像是一只活力不再的断线木偶，身体不受控制的往后倾倒。

“他的灵魂我收下了，”陨石晃了晃光芒愈盛的提灯，“至于你，咱们后会——有期。”

安达只觉得眼前一白，随即听到了“轰隆”的爆炸声，刑罚室顷刻间变回了教堂，整个的炸成了一片火海，青蓝色火花四射，炽热的火舌瞄准一切活人活物穷追不舍，于高崖之上烧出了一朵巨大的蓝莲花。

滚滚浓烟充斥了高崖范围内的土地，所到之处寸草不生，安达屏气凝神，几乎是半拖半搂着把黑泽带到了安全地带。

火浪的灼热被海风刮淡，安达顾不得自己和黑泽脸上都是血污和黑灰，迫切地呼唤目光涣散的哨兵，叫他的名字，渴望得到搭档的回应。

「让安达陪我狼狈得像鬼一样，我真是太没用了，竟然中计。幸好，安达活下来了。只要他没事，我就不愧为他的搭档。」

都这种时候了，这人怎么还有心思自责呢？！

环住黑泽肩膀的手不由得一紧，安达向来不爱展露情绪，眼下却忍不住的眼眶湿热，想说的话都堵在喉咙里似鱼刺般哽住，他想说对不起，但眼泪却比话语更快先出来。

那滴泪很烫，烫得黑泽茫然的意识被短暂地拉拢回来，继而努力地发出一点声音，很轻，像是恋人的呢喃：“安达…很……高兴……遇见……你。”

「安达，很抱歉，这是我最后一次看着你了。」

“我也是，”安达有些慌，这是他们成为搭档时说的第一句话，或许也是他们作为搭档说的最后一句话，“很高兴遇见你。”

「我从未后悔遇见过你。」

“我怎么会……”我怎么会有你这样的搭档？

当初匹配成功成为搭档，当众宣誓时所说的“生死相依，荣辱与共”，难道真的仅仅只是一句空话吗？

“相信我……安达，一切……都会好的。”不长的一句话，黑泽却说得很慢，音量弱得几乎一出口便吹散在了风里。他的语气不像是在诓人，郑重极了，可现在的他分明难以再见破晓。

鲜血从破碎的机甲内溢出，沿着裂痕蜿蜒，仿佛曲折的河川，浇灌了安达僵硬的表情管理，也淹没了他那颗逐渐麻木的心。

那句“喜欢你”，他再没有机会说出口了。不是那种十年、二十年，甚至一辈子的“喜欢你”，而是和黑泽在一起剩余的每一刻，所珍重的程度，让他没有勇气、没有底气能够说出来，说“我喜欢你，我永远喜欢你”。

喧嚣远去，魂魄飘散。从此山河远阔，人间烟火，无一是你，无一不是你。

“你……头发……乱了……”黑泽竭力扬起嘴角，勉强挤出一个微笑，想抬手替安达拨一拨，可他再不够力气了。那条胳膊分明早就没了护腕，却仍沉得像有千斤重般。他想，大概得带着遗憾离开了。

但是，他的搭档把头低下来了。沾血的脸颊离他很近，他感知得到自己的手冷得和冰块没什么两样。安达并不介意，如蝶停留在花蕊中，很轻很轻地，贴住了黑泽的手心，像把发热的面颊埋进柔软的积雪里一样。

这就够了。

水泽似的橙色光芒迸发成点点星光，黑泽的身体顿时如流沙一样渐渐化为了云烟，凝在空中，笼罩着安达视野的全部——橙光汇成了清晰的双鱼座星象，漫开的光晕如同一卷水墨画，和他们在冰原那晚见到的极光不相上下。

他们做了最后的告别。

再见。

“再见。”

安达听见他的声音越飘越远，淹没在天空的光芒中，东边的云渐渐散开，升起了一颗蓝色的星星。


	5. 【黑泽安达】【哨向】赢光（5）

【5】Mystery Of Love  
「The first time that you touched me.」

回到丰川，一切都恢复如初。

所有人都认为黑泽优一死了，包括安达在内。

按照规定，黑泽的房间应该让给其他哨兵入住，但出于目前活不见人死不见尸的特殊情况，再加上安达的书面申请，他的房间得以暂时保留，期限一年。

黑泽的姐姐联系到了安达，希望他能帮忙整理遗物，毕竟家属不能随意出入“诺亚方舟”塔，而除家属之外，与黑泽关系最密切的就是他的向导安达清了。

“要是可以的话，麻烦安达先生你找找优一有没有留下什么讯息，给你或者给我们的。”

刚走进房间，一股樱花的花香迎面扑来。安达皱了皱眉头，之前柘植也送过相同味道的气味包给他。说句实话，他不是很喜欢这个气味，有点呛，可不用又太对不起好友的心意，索性拆开后就随手放进了衣柜里。

前段时间他衣服都是那股樱花味，黑泽还旁敲侧击问他是什么东西这么香。

香吗？安达到了如今也不赞成黑泽的说法。

“开窗通通风好了。”

透过黑泽房间的窗仰望月亮，夜空是沉重的黑，星星四散，一片混乱，似乎在凝视着一棵正在开花的樱花树。安达看了很久，月亮都躲进了云身后，新冒出的星星也绽放出了越发耀眼的光芒。

“按黑泽姐姐吩咐的，先从衣物方面开始整理吧。”

衣柜的衣服不多，分门别类地放着，款式也大多是冷淡风，而且很相似，西装一丝褶皱都没有，看得出来主人很细心。

要是他的自信也像黑泽的细心一样就好了。

安达叹口气。

左边挂着两件外套，一件有兜帽的卫衣，和一件长款的风衣，安达仔细的从上到下看了三遍，发现自己也有同款，只是卫衣那款颜色不同而已。

他一向不信鬼神，这一刻忽然百感交集，半晌只想得到用一个词来描述：命中注定。

命中注定他们相遇，命中注定他们成为搭档，命中注定他们被死亡分开。

命中注定的暗恋。

推开放在前排的几件毛衣，安达发现了一团鼓鼓的衣服。他一手环住衣服，一手拖着衣服下方缓缓将其挪出。近了才看清，原来是黑泽的长袖衬衫，棉麻的质感摸在手上很舒服，咖啡色落在眼里也很暖和。他攥起被叠在最上方的衣领，让毛茸茸的布料贴近鼻尖，那股子如和煦微风与灿烂阳光的味道迅速攻陷了他的感觉阈值。

“里面还放着什么……啊……”

剥掉咖啡色衬衫，居然还有一件浅蓝色的。像是担心会泄露什么秘密，黑泽仔仔细细的用那件浅蓝色衬衫又包了一层，如同皮肤贴着血管，骨头护着心脏。安达默念“得罪了”，慢吞吞地解下这件他莫名觉得眼熟的衣服。

等他回过神的时候，裹在衬衫下的秘密已暴露在他眼前。

是一个小巧的玻璃展示盒，底座布满咖啡色纹路。

有只玫瑰纸鹤，收在玻璃展示盒内。

这种纸张太熟悉了，安达瞠目结舌，竟然是他没来得及整理、以为弄丢了的草稿纸！

究竟他写了什么内容，能让黑泽藏得这么隐蔽啊？

他拆开那只玫瑰纸鹤，干净的外表之下，背面用黑色墨水写满了英文单词“happening”，中间用红色墨水单独写了一个“happy ending”，在红色墨水底下，用蓝色墨水写了一个名字。

是他一笔一划写下的，某人的名字。  
Kurosawa Yuichi.  
黑泽优一。

眼睛忽然像被针尖扎到了一样刺痛，其他字眼和词汇被看的人忽略掉，安达一心一意都放在「happy ending」上，呼吸变得很慢，变得很重，像是氧气变得稀疏；心脏似乎也在渐渐地停止跳动，如同连接心房的血管输入的不是新鲜血液，而是肮脏腐臭的毒液。

原来……黑泽早就知道了吗？

不，这不重要，即使知道又如何，他们的关系也没有更进一步，连精神结合都没有。

活下来并且知晓真相的那个人，往往是最痛苦的。

思绪越发混乱，安达一屁股坐到了地上，谁知身旁的笔记本电脑忽然亮起了屏幕，“请输入密码”几个大字摆在正中央。

于理他该停下，于情他得继续。

“老实讲我不确定接下来还会看到什么，但……”安达攒紧手指，指甲在掌心抠出几个红痕，“抱歉了黑泽，我想继续摸索。”

先输入了黑泽的生日，提示错误。

能是什么呢，常用的一般是生日、手机号、门牌号……算了，碰运气吧。

折腾了半个小时，无论如何都猜不对，安达一头雾水，犹豫了下，他手指微微发颤地敲击键盘，输入了自己的生日。

密码正确。

“叮”的提示音响起，甫一打开便是黑泽没关掉的邮箱页面，密密麻麻列了几十页的信，但全都留在了草稿箱没发出去。

饶是提前做了心理准备，当看到收件人无一不是自己的名字后，安达惊讶得下意识偏头看，继而才记起，现在只剩他一个人。

心乱如麻，安达一页页地翻看，将近千封信，从七年前他们认识开始。有些黑泽还标了星号，安达列出了时间，发现是每年两人生日的时候。不仅如此，竟然还有遗愿清单，写于他们第一次搭档前，“在终点的悬崖边看夕阳。”安达哭笑不得，该说黑泽可爱还是该说他傻。

对黑泽而言特别的日期还有不少，譬如今年的：一月十一号的北欧冻原，一月十九号正式成为固定搭档，三月十号第一次战场模拟训练，三月二十一号他的向导的三十岁生日。

追溯时间间隔，黑泽从一周一封，变成三天一封，到一天一封。

从短短几行字，到滔滔不绝的长篇大论。

他不敢写出自己的名字，只用“安达清至上主义者”来称呼自己。

安达找出最近的一封，是黑泽在他三十岁生日那天写的，不过打开信后他发现，这次的收信人不是自己。

[给安达未来的哨兵搭档：  
按礼仪我应该先向你问好，但我不想这么说，我甚至不喜欢你的出现。遗憾的是我阻止不了，再过几个小时就成定局，我一定不会让安达终结在战场上。

趁日出的这段时间（要是安达在我身边就好了），我和你叮嘱几句，希望在未来出现的你能好好照顾安达，不仅作为哨兵和向导的相联关系，更重要的，希望你认真的把他当做一个独立自主的人。

想说的太多了，我尽量长话短说。

首先，安达是个精神体为瞪羚的向导，这你肯定知道。大家都看不起草食性动物作为精神体，不相信它们只要训练得到就能发挥比肉食性动物更强的作战能力。其实我觉得安达自己也不相信，是的，他不够自信，宁可被忽视，被疏远，也不想给其他人造成麻烦。

这是我要告诉你的第二点，不论别人怎么说怎么看，希望你都能坚定地站在安达身边，做他的刀刃和后盾。刻意改变安达没有必要，默默守护他就好。

噢对，他口味偏甜，有恐高症，感性多过理性，这些不是他亲口说的，是我长期观察他发现的。你不用特意迁就他，顺其自然（他很容易害羞，有些事情自己心里清楚就可以了，不然吓到安达他很大可能会逃避）。

其实吧，我想过很多，想今后继续和安达训练，和他一起陪伴珊瑚变强，可我唯独不能想象，失去了安达，我的生活会变成什么样子。

为了让安达喜欢我，别人都对我说：“要让他笑。”可是每次他一笑，明明是我对他的喜欢更多了一些。

你知道Romance的含义吗？知其不可而为之。明知不会有结果，却无法停止对他的爱。

说这些不是为难你，也不是让你为难。你很幸运，能和丰川……不，世界上最温柔最善良的向导搭档（安达对人心总是敏感又体贴），但我真心希望你能教他怎么拒绝别人，他脾气实在太好了，经常因为不好意思拒绝别人而增加不必要的工作，换做是你你不心疼吗？

对了，安达有个很要好的朋友，叫柘植将人，是个有固定向导的哨兵（他的向导叫绵矢湊）。如果你看到他们在一起，不要大发雷霆地骂安达，也不要独自伤心让他难过，他们真的只是性情相近的朋友。算了，劝你容易，我自己都做不到。我承认，我也不是不吃醋，就是……看到安达和柘植聊天时露出的笑容，是我前所未见的发自真心，我就没法再有什么脾气了。

我只是希望安达开心，多笑笑。他笑起来真的很好看。

好了，时间要到了，我得在安达起床之前给他做好甜蛋卷才行。希望未来的你能记住我说的话。

我不能、也不会阻止安达奔向比我更好的人，但说句实话，我就是觉得除了我谁也配不上他。  
安达现在的哨兵 黑泽]

这一刻，心情又慌又乱，流淌在血管里的似乎不再是红细胞，而是粗粝的小石子，将去路都堵住，余留的细小空隙连饮鸩止渴都谈不上，安达觉得自己就是条溺水的鲸鱼，浸泡在海水里却无法呼吸。

黑泽藏起来的，他所看到的，都太窒息了。

但再也没有秘密阻碍他们彼此了。

不是什么命中注定，也不是什么天作之合，哪怕他们有浪漫的日久生情，经历过生离死别。归根究底，他们都只是默默无闻的凡人，不过是因为对方的喜欢给自己镀了一层光，才显得与众不同罢了。

正因如此，流动在他们共处时光里的情意显得更加闪亮而珍贵。

未发送的邮件藏着不可说的爱意，安达痛苦地揉了揉四白穴，掩耳盗铃地闭上双眼。

悲痛交加的向导自黑暗中醒来，发现自己坐在训练区的悬崖模拟板块荡秋千。

说是荡秋千，实际上就是专门给向导适应失重感的项目，不过安达从小就恐高，他一次都没能坚持完成过。  
而现在，他不仅坐上去了，还觉得很爽，他甚至有闲暇的心情去欣赏眼前的风景。

雨季刚过了一段时间，天气渐渐好转起来。山色深邃，满目翠绿。偶尔深夜间雾重，为山间景致氤氲出水汽，若漫步山林，定如步入仙境一般。

然醉翁之意不在酒，向导的心思也不在于观赏美景。凭借能调节焦距的护目镜，他看清了在对岸高塔有个人正在攀登，身形和黑泽还挺像。

黑泽？！

怎么可能呢？！安达不由自主摁灭了激动的心情，他大概是魔怔了，黑泽早就死了，无论这背影与他多么相似，都不可能是他的。

安达逼迫自己把注意力从对岸移开，在半空中晃荡的时间一长，倒也有了眩晕感。让安达奇怪的是，他明明恐高，此刻却没有丝毫恐惧，直到……

直到那个人从塔顶摔下来，打开滑翔伞飞向他。

合身的月白色衬衫，帅气的经典枪套式背带，和记忆中一样，那人还是一如既往的迷人俊朗。云朵恰好在这时散开，艳阳的赤光落在他身上，连面孔都染上了层金色。

仿佛感受到了安达的期待，那人笑了笑，空出一只手伸向了他，如同他们往日的训练。

我现在相信了，这是梦。安达想。

奔向他的，是鲜活的黑泽优一。

平常训练时黑泽若是触碰安达，不管有意无意，安达一定会推开他。然而这是在梦里，安达不再拒绝握住黑泽的手，自愿被他拉住。

山川与长河从黑泽眼里走过，如同一汪春潮涌动的桃花潭一般，又似世间万物都纳入了他的眸中，眼神格外明澈。

「好久不见，安达。」

俩人一齐坠入芝樱的花海里。

整个山坡都长满了鲜艳的初夏樱花，不同粉色的芝樱就好像大地的调色盘般绚烂。

黑泽看着安达露出惊喜的眼睛，漂亮又真诚，像是流转着融化的黑玛瑙。于是，卡在安达两腿间的左腿不自觉地挪了挪膝窝，无形之中为黑泽增加了些许的强势。

真正地爱上一个人，是什么样子的呢？

会故作轻松地说东道西，把心藏在言语的后面；会假装满不在乎地走到他面前，让他眼里频频掷来的温柔，使自己的痛苦永远新鲜。黑泽渴望触碰安达，可他不敢，他怕自己的心会跳到他的唇上。

伸出去的手停下了，黑泽不知道能不能碰一下安达的发丝。

“我头上有什么东西吗？”安达眼瞳往上翻。

黑泽干巴巴地挤出一句话：“有、有片花瓣。”

他往往都是顺着安达的心意，如今在梦里，安达也想顺着黑泽一次。

“你帮我摘下来吧。”安达说得很缓，也说得很认真，一颗心小鹿乱撞，震得胸腔发麻。

轻轻捻起那片娇柔的花瓣，手指触过的位置热热的，宛如烧了团活蹦乱跳的赤焰。黑泽如愿帮安达捋顺了头发，眼底的笑意柔得能滴出水。

“你变主动了啊，安达。”

毕竟这是在梦里啊。

“黑泽你也……坦诚了很多。”

安静地对视了好一会，安达又说：“那只玫瑰纸鹤，不，我是说……那张草稿纸，我以为已经弄丢了。”

“怎么可能，我不会丢掉你的任何东西！”黑泽一点被抓包的尴尬都没有。

“可是……好吧我问了，那你为什么、要用衣服遮住它？是担心被人看到吗？”

「这……这理由真要我说出口，实在是有点难以启齿。」

“你要是不想说……就别说了。”安达心软了。

黑泽咬了下嘴唇，豁出去似的说出实话：“我把它们……你的衬衫放进我的衬衫里，我以为……我以为这样可以保护你。”

“我和你，哨兵与向导的关系是我们之间的纽带，也是阻碍。如果我向你表明态度，你大概率是不会拒绝的。”黑泽斟酌着措辞，眸色深不见底，专注的目光像漩涡一般，让安达被魇住似的移不开视线，“安达你……太善良了，哪怕你不喜欢，也不敢拒绝别人，你怕人家因为你而受伤。更何况……你喜不喜欢男人，这点我不清楚，若是你无感甚至反感和同性谈恋爱，却碍于我是你的哨兵不敢拒绝我，那不是太为难你了吗。”

和预料的不符，安达稍稍昂起下巴，凝视黑泽那双特别好看的眼睛，深邃的五官在明媚的阳光下极具冲击力。安达的体温渐渐升高，耳尖悄悄染上可疑的红。

他一直与黑泽保持着距离，没有给出任何回应，不是想吊着他，而是不敢。先不说他们之间那层由职业感束缚着的哨向关系，其次，黑泽那么优秀、那么完美无缺的人，站在他身侧的人不应该是平凡的他，他不能不为自己和黑泽的将来做出必要的考虑。

这一刻，他好想告诉黑泽，有时候他也很想他，想到呼吸过度，想到无法承受。

又一朵被风吹散的芝樱适时地打断了他们，而那层薄薄的，就要被捅破的窗户纸，似乎即将逃过一劫。

气氛一时变得冷却，安达在思考该如何回应，黑泽见他不吭声，以为自己又吓到了他，慢慢的正要起身离开的时候，安达突然叫了声他的名字。

“黑泽。”

“嗯？”

“我应该先和你道歉，之前老是避开你，明明我们是搭档。”安达咬了咬嘴唇，语气忐忑，“我胆子很小，不堪负荷就会下意识逃避，一次又一次地伤害你。可你仍然坚持让我做你的向导，虽然在……在关键时刻我反而拖了你的后腿，对不起。”

眼睛忽然有些酸涩，安达紧张得呼吸都紧绷起来，他听着自己剧烈的心跳声，像黑泽期盼的那样，扬起嘴角真挚地笑了笑，“和你在一起真的很快乐、很自在，现在才给你回复的确迟了，但我还是要说……我……”

他的哨兵现在心情很复杂，安达看得出来黑泽还不大敢相信，心想拼一把，下剂猛药好了。

“我喜欢你。”

“这是我对你的心意。”

啪嗒。

一滴泪落在了安达的眼角。

刺骨的冷，像冬日融化的寒冰。

黑泽从震惊中缓过神来，猛地把头低下，冰凉的唇羽毛擦过般印在安达额头上，沉寂已久的心，在这郑重的吻下被骤然唤醒，毛头小子一样莽撞地冲击着他的胸膛。

怦——

怦怦——

怦怦怦——

难得讨到了糖吃，黑泽试探的用左手摁住了安达的后颈，再慢慢贴紧，顺势吻到他的眼尾，舔去了那滴咸涩的泪。

转折太突然，安达也觉得意外，原本揪住草地的手抬起搭在了黑泽的腰侧，“黑泽？”

黑泽抬起头，声音有点哑：“你说……你喜欢我？”

怎么还在纠结这个，“你……我……呃……是的。”

下巴抵在安达颈窝，黑泽撒娇似的蹭了蹭：“再说一遍吧，安达。”

“啊？”安达眨了眨眼，“不要。”

“我没听清，”黑泽问，“你喜欢谁？”

你明明听见了，安达挺无奈的：“……你。”

“我是谁？”哨兵的精神波动比涨潮时的海浪还汹猛。

“黑泽。”安达碰了碰黑泽放在他颈侧的手，摸起来比埃特勒塔之夜还要冷。

黑泽仍不满足，捏了捏安达的耳垂：“连起来说，好不好？”

“我喜欢黑泽……唔……”告白来不及说完，安达被黑泽摁住下巴，又准又狠地吻住了他张开的唇，像沙漠里的旅人终于寻到了水源，贪婪地汲取清甜的甘泉。不同于刚才暧昧却温和的吻，这次是出自黑泽的身体本能，湿润的舌头掠夺着安达的呼吸和理智，不依不饶地进入得更深，极致缠绵、极度占有，令紧密纠缠在一起的两具身体热出了一身汗。

安达双手牢牢地环住黑泽的腰，耳边只听得见彼此猛烈的心脏跳动声，唇齿分离了良久，两人此起彼伏的喘息才渐渐恢复平缓。最后还是黑泽先松了手，覆着安达的身体缓慢拉开了距离。

“我太高兴了，有点得意忘形，”黑泽懊恼极了，“会吓到你的。”

难得黑泽会露怯，安达还挺有新鲜感的，他油然生出一种主动的冲动，两手轻抚哨兵的脸颊，笨拙地亲了亲他的嘴角。

黑泽被向导临时的坦率又临阵退缩惹笑，手扣住他的后脑勺，再次亲下去。

“乖，把眼睛闭上。”

TBC.


End file.
